Dezarus
by dezarusfairy
Summary: Lillix has had a normal life, until she meets Rallos Bels. He has a deep secret about her every 100 year generation secret. The secret leads us into a land of fantasy and believing in yourself! Enjoy! THIS IS NOT ABOUT TWILIGHT OR ANY OF HER IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of sirens blaring in the streets at 3:19 a.m. The ambulances quickly speed by as the sirens faded away until there was complete silence again. My body ached for more sleep as I turned away from the dimly lit street lights outside my window. I try to fall back into my light sleep but it seems impossible. Now that I am awake, it will be hard for me to fall back asleep. My fathers face appears in my head and I quickly ban his image from my mind. I keep my eyes closed as I try to fall back asleep. Random things go through my head, but that is good. Maybe if I don't think about anything important then I will bore myself to sleep.

My head turns to the clock, 3:23 a.m. I still have three and a half hours till I have to get up for school. School is torture, bloody torture. I hate all my classes and most of the people, and especially the teachers. The only good part about school is the friends and lunch, even though it's so disgusting, it's time to mess around and hang with friends. As I think of school I snuggle deeper into my covers and think some more of boring things in my life. So I pretty much think of everything. Slowly I drift off into a light sleep once again.

§ § §

My alarm clock blared as I hurled myself off my bed and hit the hard floor with a loud thump. I cursed and rubed my head. My finger finds the off button of the annoying alarm clock. Slowly, I get ready for school in a blur. My head is throbbing but if I don't leave now, I'll be late for school. I grab my backpack off the counter in the kitchen and ran out the door. I pressed the down button on the elevator and waited anxiously for the elevator to reach the ninth floor of the apartment.

Finally the elevator dings and the doors open. I rush into the crowed elevator. A couple levels are selected but not many. I don't bother to count. As the doors open on random levels more people squeeze in. Slowly the elevator makes its way down to the lobby. The elevator dings and the doors open. I run quickly out of the elevator and race to my car. While rummaging through my pocket trying to find my keys, I notice a moving van, great, new neighbors, always a pleasure.

I find my keys put them in the ignition. I turn the key and the car makes an unpromising sound, sputters and then it dies. Cursing, I attempt a second time and then a third but the car won't start. I bang my head on the steering wheel and then remember this morning by how much it hurt. I feel my head, great, a big bump. Yet again I curse and look in the mirror. Yep, the size of bloody Texas. Now I'll have to ride the bus to school, be about and hour late, get a demerit and a detention. Oh, well, it's not like it hasn't happened before.

I grab my stuff out of the car and start to walk to the bus stop to wait while freezing my ass off in the process. Rain starts to pour down causing my keys slip out of my hand and onto the ground. Sighing I bend over to pick them up. Suddenly, I hear a horn blare out. I look up; a car is coming staright at me only a few feet away. I quickly close my eyes, to paniked to move out of the way. I feel a heavy object hit my side sending me flying across the pavement. The heavy object on top of me was unbearable. Was the car just sitting on top of me? I bite my lip fighting back the pain.

"Are you okay miss?" a deep, handsome, British voice pounds in my head. All I can do is weakly nod unable to say anything from all the pain. The weigh shifts off of my side and pain rushes through my ribs. I roll up into a little ball on the pavment and try to think of a happy place but it doesn't work. The pain pulses through my entire body as gasp for air. I hold my breath as long as I can which is only a couple seconds. I gasp for another breath of air and pain throbs in my ribs again. Once again the person asks,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

What does it look like? I'm lying on the ground curled up in a ball in excruciating pain, gasping for air! Does it look like I am okay? I take a deep breath and try to get up. Pain spasms through my body and a warm arm grabs my waist as I collapse in pain. "I don't think that's such a good idea." The teenager laughs. His laugh is so beautiful that it would make me shiver if I wasn't already. All I can do again is nod my head.

He picks me up in his arms like I weigh nothing. His strong arms cradle me like a newborn baby. I look up at his face. He has a broad chin and earlobe length straight dark brown hair. His eyes were a wild, vivid green that stunned my mind. The skin on his face was blemish free and slightly tanned. I looked to his ears; they were slightly pointed at the end making him look almost like an elf. He's perfectly gorgeous. His head starts to bend down so I quickly look down at my pain filled body, which is covered in scrapes, forming bruises, and a lot of blood.

I turn my head way to quickly to the side and everything starts to spin. I moan in pain and bring my hands to my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and start to cry. My head is pounding and the large bump on my head seems to grow. Tears roll down my soaked face and I start to choke on my own spit. I cough heavily and take a deep breath.

"We are almost there." The sweet voice says quietly soothing my whole body. I try to ask where we are going, but I can't find my voice. The descending rain beats on my face and my body grows numb from the cold rain and the immense pain. My tightly shut eyes ease and the tension lessens over my body. Slowly everything becomes quiet and I don't even feel the rain on my pale, scraped up face. Then my body goes completely numb and everything fades quickly away...

THE END OF CHAPTER 1!! VEIW MORE ON CHAPTER 2! (O.o) loves, anna


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was an unusual heat in the room and the odor of new paint. The smell filled my lungs, but I don't remember painting anything in my room. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that it wasn't my room. The walls were a dark maroon and the ceiling is as black as coal. This defiantly was not my house because my mother would never let me paint the walls these colors. I look to my side and there is no furniture in the room except the couch I am laying on. Looking around the room I notice that it is the layout of my mom's room. I must be in the apartment complex somewhere. But why would I not be in my own apartment?

I sit up and my head starts to spin. Moaning I lay back down and let it pass. Where am I and why am I in so much pain? Knowing I have to get out of here because I might be in some danger I stand up and attempt to walk to the door, despite my spinning head. Frantically looking for the front door, I trip over a box and fall to the ground. A familiar British voice rings out.

"Oh, you're up? I don't think that you should be walking around quite yet." I turn my head to the right and I see a teenager I recognize sitting on the couch reading a book. He smiles at me as I just lay there, dizzy and dumbfounded by his beauty. I can't say anything but the dizziness has died down a little bit.

The teenager folds the corner of a page in his book shuts it then walks over to me. He helped me up and then smiled, almost making me faint.

"Would you care to sit down?" he asks while holding out his hand. I nod my head which causes the dizziness to start back up a little. He takes my hand, his warm, soft and gentle and mine, cold, frantic and bandaged. Slowly, he led me to the couch and helped me sit down. Carefully, he sat down next to me.

"I am Rallos Bels." He said gleefully. I just stared at him and couldn't remember my name. Fortunately, what seemed like five minutes later, I remembered my name.

"I… I'm Lillix Tamar." I stammered.

"What a nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks… you too. " I can't believe that I am talking to this heavenly, British teenager. It must be a good day.

"Thank you, and your welcome." Rallos smiled. We sat in silence for a long time. And I got nervous because I felt him staring at me. Was there something wrong with me? Wait, what am I thinking? There's nothing wrong with me. I gripped my hands on my pants and pain surged through my hands."Ouch…" I whispered. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were bandaged, even though I knew that, it hadn't occurred to me.

"They might be a little sore. I did the best I could to clean them up." Rallos said sympathetically. What? Okay, this is officially weird. I wake up in a strange apartment to find a familiar but strange teenager acting as if he is my doctor. What is going on?

Rallos must have seen the confusion on my face because he laughed,

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" I just shook my head like I felt like I have done millions of times before.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he sighed and settled in to the couch more comfortably and continued. "You came racing out the apartment building and running towards your car. Then you hopped in your car but it wouldn't start so you got out. I was coming over the see if you needed help with anything and it started to rain. You dropped your keys and bent down to get them just as a car was coming straight at you. I tried to tell you to move, but knowing you Americans and how easily you tune things out, you couldn't hear me. So… I ran after you and shoved you out of the way just before the car hit you. You didn't look very good because you were really bloody and obviously in a lot of pain, even though you said you weren't. So I brought you back here and cleaned you up. You passed out on the way to the apartment building, so it made it a little difficult, but I managed. Then you slept for about… " He took a quick glance at the clock, then looked back at me, "lets see… oh about three hours." My eye twitched as I let the numerous words sink in. He burst out laughing and looking at me like I was a little insane.

"So wait, you like saved my life and I slept for three hours and… wow…" I stammered as he was still laughing. Finally it all sunk in and realized that I was just saved by a gorgeous, British teenager and that I am now about three and a half hours late for school. Jeez, this is weird day.

"Hey... umm…Rallos?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rallos said still somewhat laughing.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to school? I can't miss anymore days or I'll get, like, expelled."

"Ms. Tamar, I don't think that you should go to school quite yet. You need to rest more."

"But I'm not tired!" I said now sounding like a kindergartener. He held out his hand and I took it.

"I know, maybe I should take you the doctors to get those scrapes and bruises checked out."

I examined my body. My hands were bandaged and bruised, my pant legs were rolled up revealing my also were bandaged legs, covered with bruises and scrapes, same with my arms face and pretty much everywhere else.

"I guess I should," I sighed, "Fine let's go." I really hate doctor's office. I have ever since I was a little kid because of my frequent vistits. He helped me up and we walked out the door. I looked back at the apartment door to make sure I remember the number; 914, the apartment right next to mine. Wow, what a coincidence.

Rallos pushed the same down button I do every morning trying to get to school on time. Apparently, that getting to school plan doesn't go as much as I would like it to. The doors opened almost instantly and we walked into the elevator. The elevator was empty, to my happiness and horror. Now we have to talk.

I noticed he was still holding my hand and I blushed, but I didn't pull away. His hand felt good in mine and he supported my unleveled and dizzy body. The silence started to kill me so I said,

"So… how old are you?" He smiled and looked at me, grateful that I broke the silence.

"I am seventeen. And you Ms. Tamar?" He asked politely. I smiled. I love how he says Ms. Tamar in a sexy, British accent. Not how other people say my name.

"I'll be seventeen in two months." I said, excitedly. He laughed his amusing laugh again and said,

"Well Ms. Tamar, this day just keeps getting better and better."

THE END OF CHAPTER 2!!! cHAPTER 3 COMMING SOON!!! (O.o) loves, anna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rallos and I entered the hospital waiting room in silence. As the minutes went by, the more pain I felt surging through my body. I sat there shaking for what seemed like hours. In the car ride to the hospital, Rallos and I were mostly silent, and we still are. But I don't have the courage to talk.

"Are you okay Ms. Tamar? You are shaking pretty violently. I'm worried about you." Rallos whispered. I really hate when people worry about me. It makes me feel like I can't fend for myself. But I can, I have been all my life pretty much. When my father left, my mother had to go find another job. Every morning she's gone before I wake up and she doesn't come home until about ten at night. My mother never helps me with my homework, never makes me breakfast, lunch or dinner, except on the weekends when she sleeps until noon. I don't think she has even once worried about me.

"Don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine." I whispered back, even though I was the farthest away from perfectly fine.

Rallos laughed quietly and said, "Okay, whatever you say, but just so you know, you don't look so perfectly fine to me." He laughed a little more. Great, I'm glad he finds all my pain amusing. I just kept my eyes closed and tried not to think of the pain.

"Lillix Tamar?" A nurse's voice rang out from one of the doors. I opened my eyes and saw Sara, the nurse smiling at me. She has always been the nurse here at the hospital and I knew her name because I have a record at Highton Hospital.

I have cracked my head open at least three times, broken my leg and my arm twice, and have had many near death experiences with allergic reactions numerous times. Throughout the years, I've been known for trouble. This just adds another to my long list. Rallos stood up and held out his hand. I put my hand in his and he helped me up. Sara laughed a little and asked, "What happened this time Lillix?" I rolled my eyes and said nothing. She looked to Rallos and he smiled. He properly introduced himself.

"My name is Rallos Bells, Lillix's new neighbor." Puzzled, I looked up at Rallos. How did he know where I lived? Did I tell him in the elevator that the apartment was next to his was mine? He noticed me staring and gave me a fastidious smile.

They started to talk about what happened to me as I stood there in obvious pain.

"Can we please just see what is wrong with me? We're still in the frikin door!" I yelled, not meaning to be rude, but I needed to get back to school or I will probably get another suspension. I only had three suspensions left until I am expelled.

They both laughed,

"Okay, sorry Lillix." Sara said, even though she wasn't the least bit sorry. We walked down the hallway at a slow pace. Every step I took I flinched from the ghastly pain now enveloping my entire body. The only thing that made me feel at ease was the feeling of Rallos's strong arms wrapped around me to keep me stable.

We finally entered the room and I took a usual seat on the big, paper covered bed. Rallos found an empty chair and sat down. Sara took my temperature, heart rate and the usual hospital procedures.

"Wow Lillix, this is almost the worst I've seen you. Your temperature is up along with your heart rate. Lie down and Dr. Mankel will be in shortly." She gave me a warm smile, fluffed the pillows and helped my sore aching body lie back onto the hard paper bed. My rib cage roars and my whole body aches.

"Just make it fast Sara; I'm in a lot of pain." I snap at Sara. She laughs softly to herself and leaves to go fetch Dr. Mankel. I close my heavy tired eyes. Every breath leaves my body in pain, so the bright idea to hold my breath pops into my brain. I wait about thirty seconds until I am forced to gasp for some air; not the best idea, it just makes it worse. How could a little shove cause so much pain? Then, I remember Rallos. I open my eyes to find him examining the full length of my body. He glanced up to my face and our eyes locked. I gave him a toothless smiled and blushed.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed Ms. Tamar, you are very beautiful." Rallos whispered almost as if he was purring. My blush turned a deeper red as I tried to hold back a whimper of joy. Beautiful, me? I know that I'm not bad looking, but I know that I'm not beautiful. His eyes glaze over my dull red hair that badly needed a touch up. Then he looked over my face where my favorite part of my body was; my eyes. They were a faded purple. People are always fascinated by them. Some days they are a deep purple and some other days they are a lighter purple.

Then he looked over my thin lips and over to my slightly pointed ears just like his. He was totally conscious that I was fully aware that he was looking at me. Then he looked down my neck and examined my thin, slender figure. My cheeks went beet red once again, and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. A strange warm and tingly sensation covered my body and my stomach felt like it was doing back flips. The pain I was feeling before was faintly noticeable. He looked back up at my eyes. His eyes drew me in and for the first time I saw deep mystery in his electric green eyes. The more I starred into his eyes the more I became less evident to my surroundings.

A sudden knock rapped against the door making us both jump and look quickly away from each other. Dr. Mankel walked into the room with a big smile on his face. Just as swiftly as Dr. Mankel waltzed into the room, the deep pain rushed back into my body.

"Let's have a look at ya', alright Lillix?" Dr. Mankel said with and obvious fake smile. I think is as sick of seeing me as I am of him.

"I guess so…" I sigh. He looks down at his folder and says,

"Says here that your temperature is one-hundred point three degrees."

"Yup," I sigh again. One-hundred point three isn't so bad compared to what it has been in the past. Dr. Mankel pulled out his wheelie stool and sat down. He looked through his notes and looked back up at me.

"Lillix, what kind of pain are you experiencing?"

"Well," I started; here comes the long list, "my ribs hurt really badly and every time I breathe they hurt too. I am pretty much sore all over not including all of the scrapes." I take a quick glance over at Rallos. He seems somewhat amused by all of this as if it were some joke. He was the one who caused me all this pain! But without him, I might be as good as dead and in a million times more pain.

"Oh, and my head hurts really badly also Dr. Mankel!" I exclaimed.

"Yes… I can see that Lillix. You have a very nice bump on your head." He muttered the last part too loudly to himself. "Lillix, I think I am going to take you in for a couple x-rays. Is that okay with you?"

No, that's not okay! I suddenly panic.

"But Dr. Mankel, I can't afford an x-ray! Can't you just give me some gaze and major pain killers and send me on my merry way?" I pleaded. Mom wasn't going to be happy about this x-ray situation. She hated paying for the cost of my medical bills. Lately she's been making me pay for my own.

"I'm sorry Lillix; I just can't let you walk out of here unchecked. It would be too hazardous to your health. Plus, won't your insurance company pay for it?" Dr. Mankel asked. I sighed deeply causing much pain.

"Mom stopped paying the bills a couple months ago. She told me that if I got hurt again, I would have to pay for it. Dr. Mankel, please, I can't get an x-ray. My income isn't that much at Scooters! I can barely pay for gas!" I try desperately to convince Dr. Mankel to just let me pass this time.

"I'm sorry Lillix." He said sympathetically. Thanks mom, thanks a lot for caring about me and my health. Now look where it got me! I'll owe this hospital money for the rest of my life!

"I'll pay for it." Rallos said suddenly just as I was about to break down. I stare up at him in disbelief. I can't let him pay for it. It's a couple thousand or more!

"No… I can't let you pay for that. It's way, way too much." I insist.

"Lillix let me pay for it. I have nothing else to use it on. Plus my grandfather left me with about a million dollars. I think I can handle the bill." As I just stared at him in surprise, he gently smiled at me.

"Well there you go Lillix; you have someone to pay it for you!" Dr. Mankel said, surely just interested in Rallos's money. I just continue to stare at Rallos not knowing what to say.

"Please, Ms. Tamar. I would have it no other way. I can pay for the x-ray." Rallos pleaded. He looked so desperate, I couldn't say no, especially since it is such a generous offer.

"I guess, but I will pay you back someday." I feel a twinge of gilt. He walks over to me and takes my hand and says,

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Tamar." His voice truly was heavenly. I open my mouth to protest, but he puts his warm finger on my smooth lips. My cheeks flush yet again, as Dr. Mankel says,

"I'll go get that x-ray ready Lillix. Sara will be right in to get you ready." Dr. Mankel smiled and left the room.

"Thanks Rallos, this means a lot. There is no way in hell that I could pay for that x-ray." I sigh wincing at the pain rushing through my body. Looking up at him, I see him smiling lovingly. I smile back at him trying to match his.

"I must keep you safe Ms. Tamar, for yours and everyone's own good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know Rallos, you didn't have to pay for my bill, it was like, a couple thousand dollars! I'll pay you back, I promise, no matter what you say." I said on our way to his stylish red British car that he said was a Lotus BBS. It had to be one of the coolest cars that I have ever seen, or driven in. The exterior was a deep fiery red and the rims on the tires were a polished black. The interior was even more "smooth" than the exterior. It was all black leather; the seats were cool as you slid into them. I envy his car. My car was a piece of crap. The rusted maroon paint was pealing and the interior was ripped and the ugly color of beige. Everything about my car was crappy, and now his fancy, British _Lotus BBS_ just made it look about a hundred times worse.

He merely laughed and said, "Whatever you say, Ms. Tamar." I would usually ask people to call me Lillix, but for some reason I just loved they way he said "Ms. Tamar" just like a _real_ gentleman. Sighing deeply, I winced as pain stab through my chest again. I broke two ribs on my right side and bruised three more. Along with the major dose of pain killers I am willingly going to take, I have scrapes and bruises all over my body. Dr. Mankel said that they would eventually heal. He didn't give me anything for them except some ointment for the major scratches, like the one all the way up my right arm. He told me to also bandage it with gaze, but I hate gaze; it's itchy and annoying as hell. I already have to wear a really tight elastic band over my ribcage to keep my ribs in place. It hurts almost as bad as it did before, but a little less pounding in my ribs, either that or it's the hospital pain killers are kicking in.

When we reach Rallos's car, he maturely opens the passenger door for me, which is oddly on the opposite side. I blushed a little because no one has ever opened a door politely for me before, not even my sophomore homecoming date. Jeez, that night was a nightmare. Once again a laugh erupted from his chest. As I try to scoot into the car, pain rushes through my chest. The air in my lungs feel as though it is being vigorously pushed out. I gasp for air and stagger backwards. Rallos catches me in his sturdy arms. Air quickly rushes back into my lungs, coming through in huge gulps.

"Maybe you should lie in the back like you did before." He said with concern. I nod my head as he lifts me up as though I am weightless. He opens the door with one of his hands and pushes it back with his hips. I feel like a small child in his large muscular arms. Rallos lies me down over the cold seats head first. I smile at him and he returns it as he shuts the door. He has the most attractive smile! His teeth are perfectly align and pearly white. I watch him make his way to the other side or the car. When he opens the door and sits down, the car bounces a little making my ribs hurt even more.

We drive for a long time trying to find the nearest Walgreen's to get my prescriptions in silence. I think I might go crazy so I try to start a conversation.

"So… Rallos… Where did you move from?"

"If you didn't already guess, Ms. Tamar, I came from England." He said with a smile.

"What for?" I ask curiously.

"I came for some… family matters." He sighed. I grunted, family matters suck. I don't know much about my family, for that I am thankful, but as far I have seen, family is just another burden in your life.

"Is it good family matters or bad family matters?" I press on, wanting to know as much as I can about him.

"It depends on how the situation plans out!" He laughed. "Well, enough about me. Tell me about _yourself_ Ms. Tamar." I sighed; I've never been a fan for talking about myself because, really there is almost nothing to my life. And it usually leads to depression because I have such a miserably boring life. Maybe now that Rallos has come into the picture, things will change… but I doubt it. He will probably only be here for a short time.

"What should I talk about?" I sighed and he laughed.

"I don't know; anything. The basic stuff, like your family or … I don't know, things about you!" I could sense that he was smiling, even though I can't see his face. Yet again I sigh. I find myself sighing a lot lately. It causes me some pain, but it's a habit that I can't seem to break.

"Ummm… well my name is Lillix Rose Tamar and … my favorite color is maroon. Oh! By the way, I love the colors in your room! There really cool!" He laughs yet again.

"Thank you." He says. I manage to laugh the little I can without killing my chest. I try to think of some other important details of my life.

"I have a cat named Bella and my mom's name is Rosaline and my dad's, whom I rarely see, is Baron. He lives in Maine, which is way on the other side of the country, really far away from Seattle. The only time I hear from him is on my birthday. All I get is a card and a hundred bucks, even though I wish he would grace me with his presence every once in a while." I start to feel the tears swell up in my eyes so I quickly start another conversation.

"Well, I go to Spenser High School and I am a junior. My two best friends are Carleen and Dane. We've all been friends since before preschool. I also like long walks on the beach and moonlight picnics." We both get a good laugh at that. I always try to throw some humor in every once in a while. After our little laugh, it goes deathly silent in the car.

We finally find Walgreen's and Rallos hands the pharmacist the slip of paper that has the medicine on prescribed on it through the drive threw window. It takes about ten minutes for the pharmacist to finally give us our prescription. Rallos set the bag down on the seat next to him and drove us back to the apartment complex.

Rallos stops his car and turns around to face me. For a while, we just stare into each others eyes in complete silence. His bright green eyes sparkle as he stares tenderly into my faded purple eyes. He breaks the slight tension with a dazzling smile that automatically makes my heart melt.

"I suppose you need to get back to school now, Ms. Tamar. It is only noon; I think you can get some of the school day in still." Rallos said disrupting the silence. Once again, I sigh knowing that I should get back to school. Carleen and Dane will be worrying about me. I didn't call into the school to tell them that I was going to be late today either. Hopefully my scrapes and bruises will be enough to let me back into school without a demerit, because you can't just show up and not get a demerit. You either have a note or demerit. I can not afford another demerit, or mom will kill me.

"I guess so. I don't want to get grounded because I fail out of school. Do you know where my back pack is?" I ask.

"Yeah," he responds, "I left it in my apartment. I'll go run and get it really quick. You just sit tight and then I'll drive you to school, okay?"

"Okay…" I say, half heartedly.

"I'll be right back, Ms. Tamar." With that, he got out of the car and sprinted to the apartment doors at lightning speed. How did he run so fast? Oh, well… maybe I am just a little delusional from my head ache and or the pain medicine. I lay my head back down on the black leather interior of the Lotus BBS and just listen to the rain lightly tapping on the roof. I close my eyes as I listen. The rain has always soothed me for as long as I can remember. That's why I love Seattle so much, the rain. Some people don't like the rain, but I always find it makes my day just a little brighter; especially the rainbow that always follows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My God Lillix, you look like you've just been raped!" Dane yelled as I walked into Social Studies.

"Shut up, Dane!" I said and found my seat near him.

"Ms. Tamar, do you have a pass?" Mr. Riggs asked from the board. He was lecturing about the Renaissance again today. At least I haven't missed much. I grabbed my pass out of pocket and got up and handed it to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Riggs. It won't happen again." I've said that so many times before that everyone finds it funny and they all snicker quietly. But hey, it's what Mr. Riggs wants to hear.

"Just go sit down Lillix." Mr. Riggs sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Riggs." I walked back to my seat and sat down and tried to pay attention. But, I couldn't concentrate. Rallos' face kept popping back into my head. I tried to keep all thoughts from my mind and try to pay attention, but the events just kept coming back. What would have happened to me if Rallos didn't push me out of the way in time? Would I be dead? Would I be seriously injured? Of course I would! I would be squished like a bug! Kaput! Just like that! But Rallos saved me, which meant I owe him something, and let's not forget about the thousands of dollars he lent to me! What could I get him to show him that I am truly grateful? But what could measure up to life? I wouldn't be here right now not paying attention to class if it wasn't for him…

"Lillix! Lillix!" Dane hissed pulling me from my thoughts.

"Shut up Dane! You're going to get us in trouble!" I hissed back at him. He's always the one to get me in trouble with Mr. Riggs. At the thought of his name, Mr. Riggs turned around to make sure we were all taking notes properly and paying attention. I quickly jotted down some notes on the blank page of my over doodled on notebook.

"Lillix, Lillix!" Dane hissed over and over trying to get my attention. I tried to ignore him and take some notes, but he kept on pestering me. Finally he threw a pencil at the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I said a little too loud. A couple heads turned, but thankfully Mr. Riggs didn't lose his focus. "Dane, what do you want?!" I whispered unkindly.

"Finally! What happened to you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll tell you later! I don't want to get in trouble! I am to close to detention again!"

"Pleeeeease! Just tell me Lillix! Mr. Riggs isn't even looking! He can't even hear us!"

"Shut up Dane! I will tell you later! It's a long story!"

"Fine…" He huffed. I smiled gleefully to myself. For the rest of the class I tried to pay attention and get some notes in, but I couldn't stay focused. I kept replaying the day over and over in my head. All the notes I had on my page at the end of class were "The Renaissance" and a few things here and there that didn't even relate to the Renaissance at all. Mr. Riggs assigned us our homework assignment and asked to see me at his desk after class. I know what he wants. He wants to hear why I was late. He has always been the nosey teacher.

I shoved my book and notebook into my backpack and walked over to Mr. Riggs desk.

"Yes, Mr. Riggs?" I asked.

"Lillix, why were you late today?" Mr. Riggs pried, while having a smile on his face.

"Well, Mr. Riggs, I was at the hospital." I said.

"Why were you in the hospital, Lillix?" Mr. Riggs pressed on.

"Well..." I started, "to make a long story short, I was almost hit by a car, but my neighbor pushed me out of the way before I got hit. I came out with a few bruises and a couple broken ribs. Yah, that's why I was late Mr. Riggs," Mr. Riggs looked at little shocked at my story, but I knew that I would get that expression a lot today.

"Wow, Lillix, are you okay?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for your concern Mr. Riggs." I smiled at him, even though I wasn't really all that thankful.

"Well, have a nice day and take better care of yourself Lillix; I'm not in the mood for another funeral this year." He was talking about the junior Ashley. She was killed in a train accident earlier this year.

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Riggs. See you tomorrow." I waved and walked over to my desk and grabbed my backpack. It was painful to lift my backpack off the ground and sling it onto my shoulder, but when it was on my back, it didn't hurt as bad though, it was bearable. Dane was off talking to Jed and Hunter. They were laughing at a joke of Danes. Typical, Dane was going to be an awesome comedian some day. It's kind of ironic that his name is Dane because his favorite comedian just so happens to be Dane Cook.

The bell rang and I started for the door, trying to lose Dane, to avoid telling him what happened. I knew all he would do is laugh at me, but that's Dane for you.

"Hey Lillix, wait up!" Dane yelled from the door. I rolled my eyes and stopped so he could catch up with me.

"Trying to get away without telling me what happened to yah, aren't you?" He asked. I laughed a little at him.

"Wow, aren't we a genius today?" I joked.

"All I want to know is what happened to my _best friend and why she was late and shows up in the middle of sixth period looking like she was just raped." He draped his arms over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He was only trying to squeeze the story out of me._

_"Fine Dane, I'll tell you, on one condition."_

_"Ha-ha, okay."_

_"You don't laugh at me."_

_"Wow, I don't know if I can do that!" _

_"Dane!" I whined while smacking him in the stomach with the back of my hand._

_"I'm just joking Lil… okay, I wont laugh at you." He laughed._

_"Promise?" _

_"Promise."_

_"Okay, well…" I told him about my day and tried not to leave out any details. Dane is my best friend, even though he can be a jerk sometimes. I told him about the apartment, the money, and even some of the conversations. We reached the room for Study Hall and found our seats. I was still telling him what happened when Carleen came bouncing in. _

_"Dane, Dane! I tried to call Lillix at home but… Lillix!" She yelled._

_"Carleen, please keep your voice down!" Mrs. Springler barked from her desk.   
"Sorry Mrs. Springler!" Carleen said as she ran to me. "Oh my god, Lillix, what happened to you? I was worried about you! What happened?!" Carleen has always been a really jumpy and hyper person, ever since I met her at the park when I was three. She had come up to me while I was playing with Dane in the sandbox. Carleen asked she could help us make a town. We said yes and the entire time she never stopped talking, but we instantly loved her. We've all been best friends ever since. Even though sometimes Dane goes and hangs with other boys, but we understand. _

_"I was just telling Dane, Cars, but I'm sure that Dane won't mind if he hears it again. Will you Dane?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed and said,_

_"Sure, whatever." Carleen and I laughed, but Dane didn't seem so happy. Oh well, he was going to hear it again. Mrs. Springler let us talk quietly for the first ten minutes of Study Hall and use it for group time, so in that time, I told Carleen and Dane the rest of my day. Carleen gasped at the part where I told her that I had broken two ribs and when I showed her all my wounds. _

_"Oh my gosh, Lil, I am so sorry! Are you okay? Do you want me to carry your books for you? I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are!" Carleen said sympathetically._

_"I'm fine Carleen, just a little shaken up. It all went by so fast, except when I was waiting in the doctors! They always take forever. They gave me some major pain killers and some ointment for the bad scrapes. I'll be fine in a couple weeks." I said, to cheer Carleen up. Whenever I was down, she was too. She has always been a good, loyal friend._

_"I don't know about you Carleen, but I didn't know that Lillix could be so clumsy!" Dane laughed._

_"Dane, you promised you wouldn't laugh at me!" I complained._

_"I'm not laughing at you Lillix, I'm making fun of you! Plus, I know you guys were thinking the same thing. You were clumsy enough to not look before yah bent down in the middle of the street to get your keys."_

_"It was, wasn't it?" Carleen laughed. _

_"Whatever you guys, I'm just glad it's all over." I sighed._

_"Me too Lil, that must have been really scary!" Carleen sympathized._

_"In a way I guess. I'm just grateful that Rallos got me out of the way before I was road kill." I laughed._

_"Oh my gosh, Lillix, I almost forgot about him! What's he like? Is he cute? How old is he?" _

_"Oooohkay, I'm gone!" Dane said._

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry about the long wait! I've been really busy lately and things have been hectic! I hope you enjoy and please comment!****nanners...**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carleen gave me a ride home after school and all we talked about was Rallos. I explained what he looked like, making me blush occasionally when Carleen said that Rallos and I must absolutely get together. I told her that he wasn't interested in me at all, even though back at the doctors, he told me that I was beautiful. Upon thinking the thought, I revealed a slight blush. She pulled up to my apartment building and made me promise that I would call her after work later.

When I was unlocking my front door I heard my name being called from down the hall. I turned to see my neighbor James running towards me frantically. I couldn't help but laugh because seeing his short, plump body waddle down the hall was quite amusing. He was about five foot three and his tummy as round as a ball. His light brown hair was always getting into his deep brown eyes. He wouldn't be half that bad looking for a fourteen year old, if only he lost a little weight. As he came closer he slowed his pace and leaned against the wall out of breath.

"Lillix… hey!" He managed to spit out between his gasps.

"Hey James, what's up?"

"I totally saw that whole thing go down in the parking lot this morning! Are you okay? That new guy… uh … what's his face…"  
"Rallos," I interrupted.

"Yeah, him! Dude, he so saved your ass! You could have been dead, paralyzed, or seriously injured!"

"Thanks for your concern James, much appreciated."

"Any time Lil, well, I have to finish my … uh… what's the word… can't think of the word!" He started to pound his head with the meaty part of his hand.

"Homework, James, homework." James has always been a little slow in the brain.

"Yeah, that's what it's called! You see I have this really big project in world literature about…" All the rest I heard was just a bunch of blah blah blahs because my mind was so far away from James' big project. My mind was distracted by the thoughts of Rallos. When was I going to see him again? Didn't he live next to me? Would he go to school? He would probably be in my grade since we were both the same age, unless people back in England were exceptionally smart. Maybe he would come and visit me or come and check up on me today or some other day…

"Lillix are you listening?" James said while poking me in the side.

"Yeah, James, go on." I said trying to sound interested.

"Okay so how bout it Lillix?" He questioned.

"How about what?"

"Can you help me with my project?"

"Oh… sorry James I have a lot of homework and I have work today. Sorry, maybe some other day. See you later James!" I opened the door and waved.

"It's okay Lillix, see you later!" He frowned a little but waved and waddled back down the hall. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Funny little fellow, isn't he?" A voice rang out surprising me, yet, surprisingly filling me with great joy. I turned around to see Rallos standing behind my door smiling lazily at me. He perfect white teeth shown in the dim hall light. I loathed his teeth. Why couldn't mine be that white and straight?

"Oh… hey, Rallos. Yeah, he's quite a show. That's James by the way." I smiled back at him.

"Nice guy. So… how are you doing?"

"Fine… I guess." That's all I could think of? I cursed silently to myself for not knowing anything but that to say.

"That's good." I looked down at my shoes, my favorite two year old black Converses signed randomly by Carleen, Dane, and other random people at school. My eye caught marker of what Carleen had written about a month ago in red marker; HOTTIE was vandalized over everyone's comments on the white tip of my right shoe. I laughed silently to myself making sure that Rallos didn't hear.

I looked back up to his face after a moment of silence, and found his stunning green eyes were burrowing into mine, which today were a dull purple, go figure. I couldn't help but gawk at his natural beauty. I thought back to what he had said earlier today, that I, I was beautiful! Was I really? Could he really be attracted to me? Me, Lillix Rose Tamar? Does he see beyond the normal girl who lives in an apartment with her mother who, by the way, is never home, and who works at the local coffee shop? He couldn't possibly be interested in my dullness with all the excitement in his life, could he? He quickly shot me a smile and what I thought was a wink that caught me dumbfounded yet again. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. But on the other hand, he was very pleasing to look at.

"Uhh… I have to get ready for work." I said quickly so my brain wouldn't turn to mush at the site of him anymore.He laughed… laughed… that beautiful, angelic laugh. Why did he always laugh?!

"Need a ride? You're car is still busted." He said. All I did was sigh. That's right, no car. Great, another thing for mom to yell to me about. On the car ride to and from the doctors, I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time, making me just a little nauseous, one because I don't know what my mother is going to do and, two because I was in a car with a gorgeous British teenager who just so happens to be my neighbor. Oh, and don't forget, saved my life.

"No… it's okay. The coffee shop is only a couple blocks away. Plus, I can walk. I need the exercise."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get run over." He laughed, surely amused by his comment.

"Really, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern in all, but I think I'll be watching a little more carefully in the future."

"Okay, but just make it home safe and sound. The doc said to take care of you. And you know, I have to follow the doctor's orders. Not that I mind it in this particular situation in the least." He was messing with me! Or… was he flirting with me? Oh. My. God. He was! I imagined my victory dance in my head and called myself the biggest dork of all time for thinking of my lame victory dance at a time like this.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise." I said.

"As long as you come back in one piece and no more boo boos. Is that clear, Miss Tamar?" I rolled my eyes at him and blushed slightly trying not to let it show.

"I promise."

"Okay then. Guess I'll see you later. Don't want to make the boss mad. Good evening Miss Tamar." With a little tip of his imaginary hat, which made me giggle, and a wink of the eye, he turned and walked back to his apartment and shut the door. I stood there for a moment letting the few past minutes sink in. Wow, was all I could think of. I just stood there in the door way staring at where Rallos just stood. The phone rang back in the apartment, which pulled me out of my "wowed" thoughts.

I picked up the phone and looked at caller ID, Mom. Mom never called unless she was really pissed. And I mean really pissed. I just let it ring and let it go to voicemail.

"Lillix, this is Mom. The doctor called and told me what happened. You need to take better care of yourself or you'll end up like your reckless father someday. I working late tonigtht so get your own dinner. Leave something wrapped in the fridge for me. Thanks, bye."

That's all she ever said on her messages. Make yourself dinner and don't forget to make me mine too. No I love yous or have a great day. All I ever got was "don't end up like your reckless father!" What a mother.

& & &

Work was the same as always, except the occasional stares. The second I walked into shop, Carrie, the manager, was all over me with fully loaded questions the coffee. I told her the gist of the complicated story. She didn't really care at all, but she was just naturally a curious person.

When I got home, I had a message on the machine. I pushed the button and walked over the fridge and took out some left over spaghetti from yesterday's dinner. A low voice rang out from the machine which I could barely recognize.

"Hey, Lillix, it's… Dad. How are you doing lately? Sorry I couldn't come out for the past couple years like I promised, but things came up and … well… I'm sorry." I froze right where I was. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! There was a long pause before he started to talk again. I could hear his rigid breathing. "Honey, I really am sorry. I… uhh… hon, give me a call when you get this because …I need to talk to you. Just call back. I love you… I … Lillix… just give me a call. Bye." And he quickly hung up the phone. I still just stood there. Was that really dad? Why would he call me? Was he in trouble again? I bet he just wants some money again.

I set the spaghetti down and walked over to the machine and pressed play, his message rung out again. His voice was so, different. He sounded worried. Should I call him back? It hadn't been a couple years as he said, it had been almost nine years since he saw me last. I remember the day so clearly, the day he promised to come visit me no matter how far away he was or what mother would say. He had broken his promise, how could I forget that? I needed time to think.

My stomach grumbled for something I satisfy its craving. I walked back to the spaghetti and placed it in the microwave and set it for two minutes. I pasted back and forth across the little kitchen. I knew I should call him. I quickly picked up the phone and checked caller ID and pressed talk before I could lose courage. Why was I so nervous? The phone rang four times before a deep voice asked,

"Hello?" I took a deep breath.

"Hey… Dad….it's me, Lillix.

"Oh, hey baby, I was hoping you would call."

'Yah, sorry I missed your call I was at work."

"I figured you were doing something like that. Well, I bet your wondering why I called."

"Yes,"

"Well, Lillix, I … just want to let you know that I am coming for real this time to come and see you. I have the tickets and everything. I have some things to discuss some things with you. I just wanted to let you know." In my head I was doing my geeky victory dance again.

"Oh… that's great Dad! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Great! I'll be there on March twenty fourth. That's in a week. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine Dad! I'll see you then!"

"Great, I'm glad we got to talk. You're voice has changed so much honey. I love you honey. I have to go now. Have a great week. I love you."

"Love you to Dad."

"Bye Lillix, see you soon." And with that he hung up the phone. I set the phone down and just stood there. Dad was coming, next week! I don't know if I am excited or angry. Who was he to just come waltzing into my life after nine years? That's when I realized that I was totally, full out nervous. What was I expecting for him to look like? What was he expecting for me to look like? Would he be disappointed in me? Would I be disappointed in him?

A sudden knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOoo sorry that this took so long! It wasnt letting me submit my documents! Thanks for your paitence! **

**Angel Moon: Thanks for your review! I think that it got it working again! YAY!!! much love!!**


End file.
